My Love, Mine Re-Published
by mforever123
Summary: Oke jadi akun saya yang MForever itu saya lupa email dan passwordnya jadi saya buat akun baru. Main pairing: UKNes (UK x Fem!Indonesia) Warning: AU, OOC, OC (Fem!Indonesia), Human Name used, Bahasa nggak baku, Absurd, CONTAIN ADULT THEMES
1. Chapter 1

Halo, pasti kamu kenal fanfic "My Love, Mine"-nya MForever kan? Nah itu akun saya juga tapi lupa password+emailnya.

Mantep, kan? Nah jadi saya bikin akun baru. Tenang kok ceritanya gaada yang berubah.

Jadi yang punya MForever gausah dibaca atau di-fav karena discontinued. Lanjutannya disini :)

**Title: My Love, Mine**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: APH by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Pairing: UK x Fem!Indonesia, and a little bit Liectenstein x Sealand**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, OC (Fem!Indonesia), Human Name used, Bahasa nggak baku, Absurd, CONTAIN ADULT THEMES**

_Kamulah orangnya, Kirana_

_Kamu, hanya kamu._

Siapa kamu?

Apa yang kau mau dariku?

Dimana aku?

"Kirana…"

Suara siapa itu?

"Kirana, bangun!"

Siapa?!

"Kirana!"

Hah?!

Lho, aku di kamarku sendiri? Berarti tadi itu mimpi?

"Lili?"

Seorang perempuan tengah menatapku dengan heran – tak jauh beda denganku. "Kirana, kamu kebo banget, yah?" Aku terdiam. "Udah cepet sana mandi! Hari ini kan si Chick-Chicky-Chick bersaudara kan mau dating"

Chick-Chicky-Chick?

…

Ah, maksudnya si Ayam!

"Emang itu hari ini?" seruku geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar kamu amnesia apa, yah? Dasar pelupa!"Aku pun mulai menggelitikinya hingga kami berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahaha, udah sana mandi!"

…

"Hhh, enak banget" gumamku pada diri sendiri. Nyantai di _bathtub_ kaak gini tuh rasanya kayak terbebas dari segala tuntutan dan masalah.

_Sayang, kamu harus bangun. Cepat bangun sekarang juga! Bangun, Sayang! Bangun!_

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Lho aku tertidur di _bathtub_?

"Kir, cepat mandinyaa!" Grr, dasar Lilott!

"Iyaa, nyante kali!"

Aku segera bangun dari _bathtub _dan membilas tubuh kemudian memakai handuk. "Berisik kau Lilott" ujarku kesal. Lagi enak – enak menikmati tidur juga! Tapi akhir – akhir ini kenapa aku suka mimpi aneh, ya? Segalanya tuh hitam, cuma terdengar suara. Suaranya tuh jelas dan selalu keinget sampai sekarang.

"Ckckck pasti kamu ketiduran lagi" Yah, walaupun semarah apa pun pada orang ini dalam beberapa detik pasti aku sudah tersenyum lagi. Lili namanya. Liechtenstein asalnya. _Cream cake _kesukaannya. _Brunette_ warna rambutnya. Serta menjadi _jomblo _kebenciannya.

"Lho, mana bajuku yang tadi ku siapkan?" Tanganku meraba-raba pelosok lemari. Perasaan kok udah ditaruh di paling atas yah bajunya?

"Ini?"

DEG.

?!

Ke.. Kenapa.. Kenapa ada suara COWOK?! Aku segera membalikkan badan. Seorang pria berumur 20 tahun-an berambut pirang dengan setelan _casual _namun tetap terlihat keren tengah berdiri dengan menggenggam sehelai blouse warna _cream _dan… sebuah bra.

**Bersambung~**

**Sebagai permohonan maaf atas kebodohan saya sampe lupa password+email, nih ada chap 2 nya :)**

**Oh ya maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, ini fanfic yang pertama kali saya publish.**

**Salam kenal, MForever**


	2. Chapter 2

Seperti yang saya janjikan ini langsung ada Chapter 2 nya ya selamat membaca :)

**Title: My Love, Mine**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: APH by Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Pairing: UK x Fem!Indonesia, and a little bit Liectenstein x Sealand**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, OC (Fem!Indonesia), Human Name used, Bahasa nggak baku, Absurd, CONTAIN ADULT THEMES**

Ke.. Kenapa.. Kenapa ada suara COWOK?! Aku segera membalikkan badan. Seorang pria berumur 20 tahun-an berambut pirang dengan setelan _casual _namun tetap terlihat keren tengah berdiri dengan menggenggam sehelai blouse warna _cream _dan… sebuah bra.

Eh?

Aku terpaku di tempat. Kenapa _dia _berani masuk ke KAMARKU, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang sangat pribadi, dan ketika aku hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhku?!

Dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian menjulurkan bajuku. Aku hanya _speechless_. Dan semakin _speechless _ketika…

Dia berjalan ke arahku…

Mendekatiku…

Mendekat…

Semakin dekat…

"Kau akan kedinginan jika terus hanya memakai… Umm, handuk" Entah bagaimana, saking bingungnya, aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yang ku tahu hanyalah setelah kembali sadar, aku sudah memakai _blouse_- dan bra serta handuk yang tadi ku pakai tergeletak jatuh di kakiku. Oke, bisa kau bayangkan ini malah hanya bagian atasku yang tertutupi.

"A… Art…" Owh, sebegini _speechless_-nya kah?

"Mari kita lihat apa aku bisa menemukan pakaian dalam dan bawahan untukmu" Pria dengan aksen _british _nya yang kental itu menggeser tubuhku perlahan sehingga dia bisa menelusuri isi lemariku. Pipiku berona merah dan badanku kaku.

Dan entah bagaimana aku nurut saja saat dipakaikan celana dalam dan jeans. Jelas – jelas tadi ia telah melihat DAN menyentuh bagian sensitif seorang perempuan, yakni bagian paha ke atas. Untung saja pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku tak tahu bagaimana respon Lili tentang ini. Ia sih kayaknya malah seneng karena dia-lah yang paling suka memasangkan aku dengan pria di depanku ini, uhm, Arthur.

"Nah, sudah kan?" Arthur berjalan mundur – menjauh dari tubuhku. Kemudian menatapku dan menyeringai. Ceringaian nakal yang bisa dibilang sering ditampilkannya sehabis dia menjahiliku atau semacamnya. Tetapi kayaknya ceringaian nakal kali ini artinya beda, deh.

Baru saja aku mau protes (baru tersadar akan semua yang terjadi), pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Lili dengan cengirannya yang sangat mengesalkan itu. "Ohohoho, apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?"

"Ah, tidak ada" Arthur menjawab dengan cepat kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Lili cuma nyengir aja. Dia pun berbisik, "_Wow, what an amazing experience Arthur, isn't it?_" Aku cuma melotot saja.

"Lagian kamu lama banget di kamar. Eh, si Chick-Chicky-Chick bersaudara dateng! Yaudah aku suruh aja Arthur masuk kamarmu! Huehehehe" Dia cekikikan. Sialan!

Aku dan Lili pun keluar dari kamarku. Terlihat Arthur sedang menikmati teh dan adiknya, Peter, sedang menonton televisi. Jika kalian bingung mengapa kedua kakak beradik ini dijuluki _Chick-Chicky-Chick_ itu karena mereka mirip ayam (kata Lili). Entah mirip dari bagian mana. Kalo muka beda jauh kali ya. Kalo sifat… Uhm, mungkin 99,9% mirip?

Tapi kalau kita ubah cara pandang kita menjadi cara pandang yang 'tidak baik' maka kita akan melihat _ayam _itu artinya berbeda. Menurutku, sih, Lili itu menyebut mereka begitu karena mereka laki-laki. Maksudnya ya… Karena mereka mempunyai _ayam _sebagai alat vital mereka. Haduh, kenapa jadi ngomongin gini ya? Udahlah pokoknya kalian ngerti kan? Intinya Lili membuat sebutan itu dan aku ikut-ikutan nyebut mereka begitu.

Arthur itu tunanganku. Kita udah tunangan selama 8 bulan. Katanya sih 3 bulan lagi mau menikah, gatau jadi apa nggak. Hhh, sedih ya? Terus Peter sering ikutan kalo Arthur ke apartemenku dan Lili. Ada rumor sih kalo Peter dan Lili saling suka. Tapi Lili ga pernah jujur soal itu sama aku.

"Hei, kapan kita berangkat?" Aku mendecak kesal. Aku menatap kesal 'pasangan' Lili-Peter yang kini sedang duduk berduaan di depan televisi sambil berbagi _chips_. Apa ini yang namanya cemburu?

…

ERR MAKSUDKU CEMBURU GARA-GARA MEREKA _SO SWEET _BUKAN KARENA IRI DENGAN LILI YANG BERSAMA PETER!

Hosh… Hosh… Hhh… Capek teriak-teriak! Lagian _baka _banget sih Arthur malah sendirian di meja makan sambil nikmatin teh-nya. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ng, ada apa?" Arthur merasa risih karena tatapanku yang tersorot kepadanya tanpa henti. "Nggak ada apa – apa" jawabku separuh bohong. Arthur menghentikan kenikmatannya meminum teh dan terdiam memandangku. Kami jadi saling tatap – tatapan~

Aku menatap Arthur dengan perasaan kecewa. Arthur ga peka banget yah? Aku pun membuang muka dan memperhatikan LiTer (Lili-Peter ._.) yang masih berduaan tak jauh dari aku dan Arthur. Aku berharap Arthur mengerti aku juga pengen di-_gituin _kayak Peter ke Lili.

Arthur bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik lenganku, "Ayo lekas berangkat" Aku cuma bisa bingung. "Hei, kalian yang disana! Woy! Ini mau berangkat nih" Lili dan Peter cuma bisa saling nge-_blush _aja.

Aku duduk di depan di sebelah kursi supir yang tak lain adalah Arthur. Lili dan Peter duduk di belakang berdua. Memang sudah kebiasaan setiap dua minggu sekali pasti kita berempat jalan. Bisa dibilang _double-date_.

**BERSAMBUNG~**

**Saya akan berusaha update kilat ya. Dan untuk masalah email dan password saya udah catet kok sekarang jadi... Yah mungkin gabakal lupa lagi.**

**Maaf ceritanya jelek. Saya tahu kok :'(**

**Mind to RnR? Thank you :)**


End file.
